Soberbia
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro nunca había sido alguien soberbio, pero bueno, podía empezar a serlo desde ahora. Participa en la semana de práctica Hk del grupo Universo Hitsukarin de FB, en la categoría pecados capitales.


Soberbia

Hitsugaya Toshiro jamás se había definido como alguien "soberbio", aquella palabra jamás había sido una con la cual las personas lo definieron. Admitía que se sentía orgulloso de haber terminado sus estudios a relativa corta edad, haber obtenido un puesto como tercero al mando en un escuadrón y pronto haber subido a capitán, en más de una ocasión había escuchado murmullos sobre él llamándolo "el capitán prodigio", pero jamás le había tomado mucha importancia, al menos no hasta ahora.

Por primera vez sentía su ego elevado a la enésima potencia, sentía las ganas de restregarle al mundo lo superior que era, de jactarse de su más grande logro, y muchos se preguntarán ¿Cuál era aquel triunfo del que se sentía orgulloso?

-¿Papi lo viste? ¿Lo viste? -preguntó la pequeña pelinegra junto a él con los ojitos turquesa llenos de felicidad.

Toshiro asintió antes de cargar en brazos a su pequeña de tan solo ocho años.

-Debo admitir que para su corta edad es muy bueno -se escucho la voz del estúpido gamer. -Al menos nos es tan inútil como tú

-Dime eso cuando tengas un hijo con la misma fuerza que el mío

-No presumas, sí el chico es fuerte es porque tiene la sangre noble de Karin -contestó su rival.

-Claro, y mi inteligencia, mi manejo en la katana, mis conocimientos en batalla y un gran parecido en cuanto al poder de su zanpakuto -sonrió de medio lado al ver como el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Tienes suerte de que no tuviera un hijo varón

-Y aunque lo tuvieras, seamos honesto Yukine lo hubiera vencido en segundos -se jacto.

-No puedes estar seguro -contestó molesto.

-Yukine es uno de los cuatro mejores estudiantes de la academia Shino, a pesar de ser muy joven, es obvio que lo sacó de mi -sonrió con más ganas al ver cómo su pequeño retoño vencía a otro shinigami de su escuadrón.

Una maliciosa sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del fullbringer -Pero supongo que resulta patético darte cuenta que un niño de diez años puede patearle el trasero a la mayoría de tus subordinados ¿No es así capitán? -Y este fue el turno del peliblanco de poner mala cara -en tu lugar yo no me sentiría feliz al darme cuenta de que soy tan mal capitán como para que más de diez de tus subordinados no han podido acabar con el niño -lo vio darse la vuelta antes de agregar -yo consideraría aumentar el entrenamiento -y después de una muy mal disimulada risa salió del dojo.

Frunció el ceño tan fuerte que estaba seguro le quedaría una marca permanente. Su hijo aún no despertaba ni el diez por ciento de su poder y los shinigami bajo su mando parecían caer cual moscas, eso hablaba más de su escuadrón, muy mal.

-¿Papi? -la vocecita de la pelinegra en sus brazos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Estoy cansado -soltó al fin el peliblanco menor tras un suspiro. Tomo de la maleta que le había preparado su madre una pequeña toalla y mientras se acaba el sudor bebió de la botella que le ofrecía su hermana ¿En qué momento Toshiko se había bajado de sus brazos?

-Yukine -le llamó con aquel tono serio que usaba siempre fuera de su hogar, el chico dirigió su mirada ónix a el albino mayor dándole toda su atención -¿crees tener energía para una pelea más? -preguntó mientras se sacaba el haori.

-¿Contigo? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Porque no? ¿Es que acaso no crees poder? -le picó, el chico tenía el mismo carácter de su madre por lo que sabía que eso funcionaria.

-Tche, no te creas tanto -dijo antes de tomar nuevamente su katana y dirigirse al centro del dojo.

Tomo a hyorinmaru en sus manos antes de clavarla en el suelo antes de caminar en dirección a su hijo. -Ataca -ordenó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el niño confundido antes de fruncir el ceño. -No me subestimes

-No lo hago, ataca -tomó con mayor fuerza la empuñadura de su espada antes de dar un salto y blandir contra su progenitor.

El Hitsugaya mayor interceptor el golpe en el aire, tiró de la espada con una mano mientras que con la otra golpeó el abdomen del chico mandandolo al lado contrario. -Tienes buena postura, pero al atacar dejas muchas aberturas, por no decir que tú velocidad aún no es la suficiente para un ataque como ese -sintió el ardor en la mano antes de ver un par de horas de sangre en el suelo. -Pero si entrenas más puedes mejorar pronto

-Te vincere -menciono el chico irguiéndose.

-Sigue intentando -dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Sonrió ante esas palabras, los ojos negros demostraba la determinación propia de su madre mezclada con algo más, tal vez la impotencia al perder tan fácilmente, tal vez la molestia por subestimar a sí oponente, o quizá solo el deseo de ser mejor.

Se dio la vuelta antes de sacar a hyorinmaru del suelo de madera, aún cuando había sido fácil derrotar a su hijo admitía que se sentía orgulloso de él, y admitía que la soberbia lo inundan pues sabía que mucho del avance de aquel pequeño se debía a su dedicación, y tal vez era egoísta de su parte atribuirse todo el avance de su hijo, pero nadie podía culparlo por ello, y aún cuando lo hicieran él lo admitiría descaradamente, ahora gracias a su hijo se estaba llenando de soberbia.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Y vean aquí mi pequeña aportación a la semana Hk organizada por CELESTE Kaomi-cham, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero me gustó, espero a ustedes también, e intentaré hacer más drables.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
